Yahweh Ōtsutsuki
Yahweh, known as King Bell, Ankhseram, Chakravartin, Mage of the Beginning and Mamoru is the eternal being who created and preserves all things. He is actually a God. He is also the creator the the Ōtsutsuki Clan. As the God of Empires, Yahweh Ōtsutsuki creates the very multiverse-like empire for good or evil rulers. For an example, Yahweh predicts the Konoha Republic's evolution into the Galactic Eggman Empire through the usage of words. Appearance Yahweh resembles Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. He is a pale-skinned man with extremely long, sweeping white hair and his eyebrows were cut very short. Most noticeable, he grew two brown horns which stuck out from his head, his eyes manifested the Byakugan, his clothing also became a high-collared hime-kimono which was adorned with intricate silver and tomoe running down the center and edges of the gown. Abilities *'Creation:' Yahweh was able to possess infinite power of creation. Yahweh created the universe through words. *'Omnipotent:' Yahweh was able to possess infinite power and the people of Izumo praise his might as superior to all others. *'Omniscience:' Yahweh was able to sense Paul Robotnik's rise to power on Dens. *'Omniprescence:' He has the ability to read thoughts and feelings of a person. *'Shape Shifting:' Yahweh is able to change his physical form at will. *'Divine retribution:' Yahweh is shown to exact punishment upon previous inhabitants of their land, causing their doom. *'Shapeshifting:' Yahweh could change into virtually any form he desired, from a giant dragon to a small insect, or even a beautiful woman. He was able to seamlessly change his size, or stretch and expand his body. *'Immortality:' Yahweh is ageless and immortal and is completely resistant to most forms of attack. *'Black Magic (アンクセラムの黒魔術 Ankuseramu no Kuro Majutsu):' As Ankhseram, Yahweh wields the ability to inflict this Black Art as a curse, referred to as the Contradictory Curse (矛盾の呪い Mujun no Noroi), on anyone and does so on those who dared contort the balance between life and death, as in case of Zeref, who became a victim over 400 years ago. The curse immortalizes the victim and causes them to uncontrollably exude a black miasma that instantaneously kills all life it touches. The only way to stop this is for the victim to forget the value of life. *'Imperial Magic (帝国呪文 Teikoku Jumon):' Using his divine magic, Yahweh can create empires through words throughout the Galactic Timeline. Known Forms *Eight Headed Dragon *Unicorn *Giant Butterfly *Chimera Ant God Background Early Life Yahweh and Yula were formed from the ancient interstellar cloud of dust, hydrogen, helium and other ionized gases. Yula with her strong flaming arms, cultivated the land and created the red earth, and poured her wisdom onto the earth and gave the spirit of law to the world. Yahweh had breathed life in the world to uphold the law. Yula due to her strong flaming arms had caused the cultivation of the multiverse and pouring more wisdom into it and Yahweh managed to breath multiple life forms to uphold the law. Yahweh and Yula had given birth to a child together and they named it Haoru. Raimei Ōtsutsuki was formed from the waters of the Oceans of Ewwmee, the water-covered planet and Kaguya Ōtsutsuki was formed from the pressure of the honey derived from the space honey bee by the will of Haoru. Yahweh had breathed the Aurum Race to let them construct the cube like planet dubbed the Nexus in the center of the central star system. After the creation of the Multiverse, Yahweh and Yula created the Triforce, the Great Force and the Wish Seed before falling into deep sleep. Family *Yula- Lover *Unicron- Ancient Enemy *Haoru- Son *Zatch Bell *Zeno Bell *Kaguya Ōtsutsuki- Grandaughter *Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki- Great Grandson *Rock Ōtsutsuki- Great Great Grandson *Indra Ōtsutsuki- Great Great Grandson *Asura Ōtsutsuki- Great Great Grandson *Hamura Ōtsutsuki- Great Grandson *Raimei Ōtsutsuki- Granddaughter *Yuki Heiwajima- Great Grandson *Jesus of Nazereth- Great Grandson (Deceased) *Ten Master Clans- Great Great Grandchildren *ELS- Original Creations *Hylians- Creations *Dragons- Creations *Animals- Creations *Giants- Creations *Ligers- Creations *Titans- Creations *Humans- Creations *The Sad Ones- Creations *Meaches- Creations *Ice Cream Monsters- Creations *Tailed Beasts- Creations *Mamodo- Creations *Mermaids- Creations *Dinosaurs- Creations *Pokemon- Creations *Replicas- Creations *Uchiha- Creations *Valaraukar- Creations *Snack Snatcher- Creations *Huskus- Creations *Cangus- Creations *Stingers- Creations *Triceratons- Creations *Cybertronians- Creations Trivia *Yahweh shares the similarities with the character with the same name. However, there are some differences: **Both were the creators of the cosmos and the true god of all the world. **Yahweh has been worshiped only in these two kingdoms while Yahweh has been worshiped in quintillion kingdoms. **Yahweh was the only god in existence while Yahweh and Yula were the only two gods in existence creating the Ōtsutsuki species as their family. *The Main Theme of Yahweh is Wrath of the Gods. *The Second Theme of Yahweh is wrath of kaiju. Category:Deities Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Fanon Category:Entities